1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride type vehicle equipped with a canister.
2. Description of Background Art
Commonly, cars are mounted with a canister for absorbing evaporated fuel generated in a fuel tank in order to prevent evaporated fuel generated in a fuel tank from being released into the atmosphere. An absorption chamber capacity required for speedy absorption of evaporated fuel displaced from the fuel tank is ensured in the canister. However, finding room for installing a large-capacity canister is difficult.
To address problem, a plurality of canisters may be used to ensure the required absorption-chamber capacity. See, for example, JP Patent No. 5101686 wherein a canister arrangement structure is disclosed using a pair of canisters to ensure a required absorption-chamber capacity with the pair of canisters being connected in series.
However, as for a canister installed in a saddle-ride type vehicle with a tight space because of a narrower side-to-side width of the vehicle body as compared with cars, even if a required absorption-chamber capacity can be ensured by a pair of canisters, it is not easy to find a space for installing the canisters and a space for piping connected to the canisters.